In motor vehicle technology, it is known to design control devices, particularly in anti-lock braking systems and/or traction control systems, with a controlled energy-consuming unit or load and a controlling electronics unit which is a separate element amounted at a specific location (e.g. in the engine compartment under the hood). The electronics unit is connected with sensors by means of electrical plug-and-socket connections. Further, another plug-and-socket connection is provided which connects the electronics unit through a wiring harness to an energy-consuming unit at another location.
The wiring harness is connected to the consuming unit by another plug connection. The number of connections and contacts is relatively great and requires a correspondingly high investment. In the vehicle technology context, the incidence of vibrations, and the like, means that a high standard of safety and reliability must be satisfied.